


Bright Orange Lights

by ephemeral_wishes



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Humor, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeral_wishes/pseuds/ephemeral_wishes
Summary: In which Tony vows to spend his Halloween in the best possible way.





	Bright Orange Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onepieceofharry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onepieceofharry/gifts).



> This is a gift for a wonderful person who took time out of her day to do something really nice for me, and I wanted to do something in return. I hope you like this, Rachel! :)
> 
> No beta, mistakes are mine.

**** **_Halloween, 1969_ **

Tony Stark looks proudly at himself up and down in the full length mirror that stands in his parent’s room. Dad’s going to be so excited to see his robot costume. It’s shiny and silver like moonlight, and it was bright red, yellow, and blue buttons that light up, going along with the rocket blaster that sits holstered on the armor. Howard is going to be proud because the costume looks so great, but Tony knows that he’ll be even more proud because he made it all by himself. 

He turns to look at the door. It’s almost eight o’clock now. Tony imagines another child with his face, but standing in front of a parent with a camera and a big smile, begging for just one more picture before they go out to grab brightly wrapped candies, running through the cool October wind. A child who leans on his dad walking home, tired out but full of happiness in every inch of his body. 

Two minutes past eight now. 

Tony drops the paper bag onto the floor. He decorated it with stickers and put his name on it, and one second ago it looked so shiny and beautiful. But right now, all he can feel is bitterness towards the garish pumpkins and crayon decorating it. He kicks at it lightly, and feels a pang at the empty sound it makes. 

Tony feels his eyes start to well up with tears, and the lump in his throat starts to hurt. It’s only when he hears the thumping sound of someone hurrying down the hallway that he feels his heart start to lift. 

_Could it-?_

Howard hurries through the door, running a hand through his slicked back hair. “Have you seen that wristwatch I just got?”

In an instant, Tony is so filled with happiness that he can barely speak. The lump in his throat is still there, but it’s now for a different reason. He bounces up and down excitedly. “Dad! You’re back!”

“Just for a minute. Gotta go now.” 

“Yeah!” Of course they have to go now. All the good candy will be gone if they don’t hurry. “Let’s go, let’s go!”

Howard grabs the gold watch he was looking for off the dresser and laughs, “I’m pretty sure Obie’s party is adults only.” 

Tony stops bouncing, suddenly confused. “What party?”

He grabs a tie out of the closet, throwing it around his neck. Tony thinks it’s a really ugly tie, but he doesn’t say it. He’s too distracted now. 

“It’s a work thing, kid. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Howard says nonchalantly. Tony is surprised at how numb he’s become to the uncaring tone of his voice. 

“Dad, you promised we’d go-“

Howard doesn’t even seem to hear him. He just pats his son’s head and walks out the door, humming to himself. On his way out, he steps over the paper bag on the floor and calls over his shoulder, “Clean that up, kid.” 

Tony stands there in pin drop silence for a good few minutes, staring at the empty doorway. The crushed bag with his name on it lies discarded on the floor. It won’t be used tonight, or next year, or the year after that. And Howard is never going to say anything about his bright, shiny costumes. He’ll never take his son’s picture or hold his hand as they walk home amidst jack o’ lanterns and bright orange Halloween lights as happy as Tony felt when Howard walked through the door. 

Tony thinks now he understands why he’s so numb to his father at this point. His promises have become as empty as the paper bag unfilled with candy. 

 

**_Halloween, 2017_ **

“Peter, hurry up!” Ned says impatiently, “I want to hit as many places as possible!”

“You make it sound like we’re going on a heist or something,” Michelle says, rubbing more fake blood onto her arms. She’s already plastered it all over her costume, making her look more like a serial killer than anything else. “Which would be way more fun that this, by the way.”

Peter tries not to laugh as he finishes putting the last touches on his helmet. It’s taken almost a month to get it perfect, but he’s gotten it to the point where it’s the _perfect_ Boba Fett replica. He adjusts it over his head and grins. “Not bad, huh?”

“Awesome, dude!” Ned grins and high fives him, narrowly avoiding hitting Michelle in the face with his lightsaber. She ducks and rolls her eyes. “Okay, losers. Let’s get going. By the way, if you have any Butterfingers, give them to me.” 

“Fine by me. I hate Butterfingers.” 

Peter turns as he hears a knock at the front door. Aunt May is out on a date tonight, and it took a lot of convincing on Peter’s end to get her to go. He groans and goes to open it. “C’mon, May. We’re fifteen, we can have Halloween on our own-“ he stops as the door swings wide. 

Aunt May isn’t there. But Tony Stark most definitely is. 

“Hey, kid,” Tony ruffles Peter’s hair as he walks in. “Happy Halloween. You ready? Great costume by the way. Looks like the real deal.” 

Peter stares at the now empty doorway in shock for a moment before turning around and darting after Tony. “Wait! Mr. Stark, what are you doing here?” 

“It’s Halloween. Don’t you want to go trick or treating? I told Happy to tell you I’d be coming.” At the blank look on Peter’s face, he sighs and shakes his head. “Didn’t get the memo, huh? I’ll talk to him.” 

“Wait,” Peter stammers, “You want to go trick or treating with us?” 

“Us?” It’s only then that Tony notices Ned and Michelle, who look just as confused as Peter. “Oh, yeah. Sure. I’ll go with Kylo Ren and…”

“Anarchist zombie slayer who listens only to The Sex Pistols,” Michelle says, “I created it myself. Thinking of getting it trademarked before some corporatist asshole steals the idea.” 

“That’s the spirit. Stick it to the man, kid.” Tony pats her on the shoulder. “Nice taste in music too. Now let’s go.” 

Peter can tell there’s no point in arguing. 

 

The best neighborhoods for candy are a bit of a walk, but Peter figures that’s part of the fun. They make their way down sidewalks lit up from decorations on houses while Michelle and Ned keep poking each other with their respective weapons. Ned knocks over a pumpkin with the lightsaber and gulps, ignoring the dirty look the woman at the house is giving them. “Better skip that one. Let’s go there! The ones with the best decorations have the best candy.” 

Tony has his hands shoved deep in his pockets, looking around interestedly. Peter isn’t really sure why he was so excited about all this-why would a billionaire superhero want to waste his time chaperoning three fifteen year olds on Halloween? Doesn’t he have things to do that are more fun for him?

“Mr. Stark,” Peter says, trying to keep up, “You know you don’t have to do this, right? I mean I appreciate it and it’s great and all, but I don’t want to keep you from-from parties or something…”

Tony shrugs. “Nah, kid. I’d rather be here. Unless I’m imposing or something.”

“No! You’re not! This is fun, I just thought-“

“Come on, Peter!” Michelle hollers, going up the steps to a house two at a time, ringing the doorbell, and shouting at the top of her lungs, “ _Trick!”_

A tired looking, middle aged man who Peter thinks has definitely had enough of Halloween already, swings the door open. He gives them all a once over. “You’re supposed to say trick or treat, you know.” 

“It’s a statement. The government is one big, sick trick, and the only people getting the treats are The Man.” 

“Yeah, okay. Happy Halloween.,” he holds out a basket of M&M packets for them. After seeing Tony, he does a double take. “That’s a really good Tony Stark costume.”  
“Thanks,” Tony replies, “It took a long time to get the hair right.” 

Peter snickers, and stuffs a couple packets into his bag before heading onto the next house. There’s a group of other teens before them on the steps, chattering amongst each other. One of them, dressed like Jason Voorhees, lifts his mask and gives Tony a dubious look. “That’s not even a good Tony Stark costume. His mustache is shaped way different than that.” 

“Is it now?” Tony says dryly.

“Yeah,” Jason Voorhees says, turning to Peter. “And that’s the worst Boba Fett I’ve ever seen. I’ve put research into it and-“

“Kid,” Tony puts a hand on his shoulder and steers him away, “Nobody cares. Please go stuff your face with candy and stop talking.” 

Jason Voorhees looks a little bit miffed, but hurries along. Tony pats Peter on the shoulder. “Hey. You know you look great, right? I meant it when I said it’s a great costume.”

“I know,” Peter grins, looking up at Tony. “Sorry you make a bad you.” 

“Yeah, well. I did just kinda throw this together last minute.” 

 

It takes a few hours for all of them to trudge back to May’s apartment, lugging backs of candy with them. Michelle almost hit the asshole Jason Voorhees in the head with her fake chainsaw, Peter got chased by an angry cat, and Ned accidentally made a small child cry with his attempt at a scary Kylo Ren voice, but Peter things that it was the best Halloween he’s ever had. 

“Let’s watch _Carrie,”_ Michelle suggests, “And pig out on candy. Are you gonna stay, Mr. Stark?” 

Tony suddenly looks hesitant, but Peter looks at him hopefully. “It’ll be fun.” 

“And I’ll make hot chocolate,” Ned says excitedly, heading into the kitchen. “Peter, where’d May put the milk?” 

“Back of the fridge,” Peter replies, before turning to look at Tony again. “Please, Mr. Stark? Just one movie.” 

Tony smiles wryly. “Alright. Sounds like a good time.”

“Sweet! I’ll grab blankets,” Peter turns away, only to stop short when Tony reaches out and puts a hand on his shoulder. “Hey. Kid.” 

He glances back. “Yeah?”

“I know fifteen is…a little old to have an adult tagging along while you’re trick or treating. And it was really just because…I mean, my old man didn’t really do that shit with me when I was a kid. I wanted to do that shit with you.” 

Peter feels surprise, then a smile on his face. “I’m glad you did this shit with us. Next year too?” 

“I promise.” 

And Tony can rest easy knowing that Peter can believe it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give Tony his, "The scar is not on the wrong side!" moment because let's be real...it could happen. 
> 
> Anyways, reviews give me life! As long as you keep it hate/discourse free!


End file.
